Everything Changes
by sweetxhunni03
Summary: Everyone's starting high school, but after the first day, things slowly start to change. Lizzie and Kate find out a big secret and now have to live with it for the rest of their lifes. Rated G for now but I'm not sure if its gonna change
1. Just A Normal Day… Right?

Just A Normal Day. Right?  
  
Disclaimer - I don't know Lizzie McGuire or anything that has to do with it. I do own Julie, and maybe some other characters later on in the story.  
  
A/N - This is my first Lizzie McGuire fic but I used to write Dream Street fics all the time. So if this is bad, sorry!  
  
I flipped my long blonde hair as I walked into school Monday morning with Claire and Julie. "This school year is going to be awesome!" Claire squealed. Her boyfriend, Ethan Craft walked over to her and they walked away from us, holding hands.  
  
I sighed. "Why is she the one with Ethan? That should be me!"  
  
"Kate. trust me, Ethan Craft is not all he's cracked up to be. I'm surprised he made it to high school. Just because he's a jock and he's hot doesn't mean he's perfect! You'll find someone just right for you." Julie smiled as we walked to our lockers. "Besides, look at all these guys here. You definitely could do better than Ethan" she said.  
  
"Ya know. you're right. I'm going to find myself the perfect guy today and he's going to be a million times better than--" I stopped as I fell to the ground. I looked over and saw someone who looked familiar (and hot) sitting on the ground next to me. "I'm sorry" I said.  
  
"Why are you being nice to me?" he said with an attitude, getting up and walking away. As he walked away, I realized who it was. David Gordon. Aka Gordo.  
  
"Since when did he get so hot?" I asked and Julie squealed. She looked at me and I could see an idea forming in her head.  
  
"What now Jul?" I sighed.  
  
Just as Julie was about to tell me, some random guy walked past. "Lookin' good ladies!" he winked at us.  
  
"Ew!" we yelled in unison.  
  
"Okay, anyways, what I was going to say is that I am going to get you and David hooked up!" we both walked into our homeroom, and she was still rambling on about the hook-up.  
  
I glanced around the classroom and also saw Miranda Sanchez and Larry Tudgeman in this homeroom. And they were having a conversation! "I wonder if they're going out?!" I exclaimed.  
  
Julie followed my gaze and squealed again. That squealing thing needs to stop. It's getting way to annoying. Julie got up and walked over to them. "So when did you two hook up?" she asked, politely. I started laughing.  
  
"Well, it's none of your business but we've been together since this past summer when everyone else was in Rome." Miranda rolled her eyes.  
  
"Losers In Love!" Julie yelled, making two L's with her face and walked away and sat back next to me.  
  
I looked over at Miranda and I could tell she was pissed at Julie, but also surprised I didn't say anything yet. I felt bad for her. Nobody knew that inside I still cared about Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda as friends (well maybe in Gordo's case, more!)  
  
The bell rang and it was time to go to class. The rest of the day went by pretty much, uneventfully. I was in a few of Gordo's classes, but so was Lizzie. I couldn't hit on Gordo with Lizzie around since they were going out. Life totally sucked.  
  
I went home to the usual, a completely empty house. My dad died when I was just a 6 year old girl. I remember before that, my mom, dad and I would always hang out together. We were like the perfect family. But after that, my mom always went out and got drunk and was always depressed. I had to grow up at 6 and take care of myself, practically.  
  
That's why I loved being best friends with Lizzie. Her family was perfect. Her mom was always around. Her dad. well. let's not go there. And she had a little brother, who at times was annoying but at least she had someone.  
  
I sat down on the couch and sighed as I turned on the tv. Expecting it to be another usual night. 


	2. Big Secret Revealed

Big Secret Revealed  
  
Disclaimer - I don't know Lizzie McGuire or anything that has to do with it. I do own Julie, and maybe some other characters later on in the story.  
  
I picked up the phone, expecting it to be Claire or Julie or one of those people. But I was all wrong. It was Mrs. McGuire.  
  
Mrs. McGuire- Hello. Is this Kate? Kate- Yes. who is this? Mrs. McGuire- It's Mrs. McGuire, sweetie. I need to talk to you. Kate- What about? Mrs. McGuire- Well. I don't know how exactly to say this. Especially over the telephone so do you think you could come over here now? Kate- Uhh... sure I guess. I'll be over as soon as I can. Mrs. McGuire- Thanks. see ya soon! Kate- Bye.  
  
After we hung up, I left, making sure I had my key and the door was locked. This was very confusing. Why did Mrs. McGuire want to see me? And then I remembered. What if someone saw me at Lizzie's house?! This is NOT good for my reputation at all!  
  
I finally got there and knocked on the door. Lizzie answered, obviously unaware to the fact I was coming over.  
  
"Kate?" she asked, surprised, opening the door, showing me that I was allowed to come in.  
  
"Actually Lizzie, I called her over because your father and I need to talk to her. You and Matt, too." Mrs. McGuire said. We walked into their living room and sat down.  
  
Lizzie and Matt looked confused, as I'm sure I did, too. "Mom, what is this about?" Lizzie demanded to know.  
  
"Well. Kate, first I need to tell you some really bad news and I'm sorry nobody else was there to tell you." Mr. McGuire started.  
  
What the hell are they talking about? This isn't right. what is this bad news they're talking about?  
  
As these thoughts ran through my mind, Mrs. McGuire started to talk. "Kate, I'm sorry to say this. but your mom died today in a car accident. She was driving drunk and ran into a tree and died instantly." She said.  
  
I sat there in shock, but for some reason I couldn't cry. It's not because I'm evil, like everyone thinks. It's because I felt like my mom already when my dad died and I cried enough there. I just sat there in complete shock.  
  
After a few minutes, I came back to life. I heard Lizzie ask her mom what this had to do with Matt and her. "Well actually, Kate are you listening?" Mrs. McGuire asked and I nodded.  
  
"Well this is another. thing we have to tell you. Kate, you were adopted. You are actually our daughter but we felt we couldn't deal with a baby at 18 years old. So we put you up for adoption." she started. 


	3. Reactions

Disclaimer - I don't know Lizzie McGuire or anything that has to do with it. I do own Julie, and maybe some other characters later on in the story.  
  
Lizzie screamed in horror. "KATE IS MY SISTER? HOW? WE'RE IN THE SAME GRADE? WE'RE ENEMIES! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" she flipped out.  
  
Inside, I was just as confused. "But Mrs. McGuire, Mr. McGuire. I'm confused" I started. "How could you have me one year when you were 18 and then the next year have Lizzie and not put her up for adoption?"  
  
Mrs. McGuire, or should I say my mom, started talking. "We realized we couldn't deal with it again. It was hard enough putting one baby up for adoption and we didn't want to do that again. That's why we were glad to have someone adopt you in the same area."  
  
I thought back to when I was 6 years old. My mom didn't care enough to sign me up for kindergarten, so the next year Mrs. McGuire signed me up with Lizzie and Gordo. I started a year later. I couldn't believe Mr. and Mrs. McGuire were my parents. So the lady that just left me everyday since I was 6 wasn't my mother. My mother wasn't a cold, heartless woman.  
  
I looked up at Mrs.-Mom and Dad and saw them both with tears in their eyes. Lizzie also had tears in her eyes but she looked scared. Matt looked confused.  
  
"Is Kate going to be living with us now?" he asked.  
  
Mom and Dad nodded. "We're going to get her things tomorrow and she'll be sharing Lizzie's room." Dad said.  
  
Matt yelled. "AHH! 2 GIRLS! NO NO NO NO!" he started running around the house screaming.  
  
Lizzie sat there, obviously thinking. "Lizzie, honey, care to tell us your thoughts?" Mom asked. I was scared, yet I knew Lizzie was too kind to be mean to me.  
  
She hesitated for a moment. "Kate I'm sorry about your mom. I just don't know how to handle this. I mean you've been a complete witch to me and my friends since 7th grade. And now suddenly, you're my sister. It hurts me to know that when I finally get an older sister, it's the one girl that hates me just because I'm not as popular. I hope you'll be nicer to me now that we live together and you ARE my sister but. if not, I guess I could live."  
  
I sat there in shock. She actually just poured her heart out to me. I didn't know whether to become the real me or be Kate Sanders (or would I be McGuire now?) Ice Queen. It totally sucked, not knowing what to do. Then I realized I had to do what I had to do.  
  
"I hate." I stopped. I couldn't do it. Just to stay popular? I would really hurt my SISTER? She always was there for me, no matter how bitchy I did get. "Lizzie, I can't do this to you. You're my sister now. so I guess I won't be mean to you anymore. I can't. But don't expect me to be best friends with them, or you, again. I'll be civil towards you in school and all, but not your friends. I still have Claire and Julie and everyone else. And I can not lose my reputation and my popularity."  
  
Lizzie just rolled her eyes at me. I mean did she honestly expect us to be best friends again? Most sisters aren't always around each other, they do have other friends.  
  
"Kate, you can stay the night at your house and get all of your things together and then tomorrow after school, you can bring all your stuff over here. We'll get a moving truck to help you. Is that okay?" my dad told me.  
  
"Sure dad" I smiled at him. It was so weird to say dad. I am so not used to that.  
  
I left after giving mom and dad a hug and saying bye to Lizzie and Matt. I walked home alone to my house where I would spend one more night alone. How was I going to explain this to Claire and Julie? I wonder they're all going to react.. 


End file.
